


I Let My Dreams Tie Me Down

by maelstromdeparture



Series: Spirit of the Sea [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Brotherhood, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mermaids, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pirates, Prophetic Dreams, Sirens, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: The Levanter is on their way to Australia, not knowing the excitement and dangers that wait for them there. Felix struggles with coming to terms with where he belongs in the world and what to do after he's achieved his goal, Chan deals with being back in Australia for the first time since he left, and the Levanter still searches for the trade ship that continues to elude them.
Series: Spirit of the Sea [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927246
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	I Let My Dreams Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> i am very tired and definitely should have written my essay instead of this but here we are.  
> that said if i miss warnings i am sorry 
> 
> ******WARNGINGS******  
> \- violence. you've read the others you know what you're getting into. it's actually less violent than the last one surprisingly.  
> \- mentioned past abuse  
> \- mentioned past rape/non con  
> \- implied emotional abuse  
> \- there may be racism? i don't remember. i think it's slightly implied  
> \- nightmares  
> \- homicide? not sure that needs a warning. it's kinda implied in a pirate story but just in case 
> 
> if i missed anything pls let me know so i can add it :) 
> 
> i think that's everything important enjoy :)

The crew of the Levanter is weird. Felix knew they were weird, but they were really weird. Everyone was helpful and friendly and wanted to talk to Felix and the only thing they had even asked him to do was sleep and eat. Felix was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for them to show their true colors. This wasn’t real, there was no possible way this was what they were really like. How could pirates be better than the law abiding citizens. Though if he thought too hard about it Felix inevitably ended up questioning whether or not being assassins made his own family worse than the people that had abducted him. So really Felix was trying not to think about it. They hadn’t seen land in days now and Felix didn’t know much about sailing but he was sure they had a few days still until they were anywhere near land if they really were crossing the Atlantic. Probably weeks, but Felix was also pretty sure the ship moved much faster than it logically should. Maybe Hyunjin used magic to keep them moving fast and silent. That had to be extremely powerful magic for a witch though and Hyunjin didn’t seem exhausted and Felix actually hadn’t seen him do anything big with his magic. There had only been one instance so far when he had talked Felix into letting him look at Felix’s wrists, which truthfully did hurt. He hadn’t healed them just said that he had sped the process up. Apparently wounds that weren’t technically open wounds were finicky and didn’t take to healing magic as well as other things did. Hyunjin had done his best to explain how it worked after he had healed what he could, he’d explained what was in the cream he had rubbed onto them too and Felix had no idea what the plants in it were but he appreciated that Hyunjin was trying to keep him in the loop. Apparently, the entire crew did sleep in the captain’s cabin and didn’t think it was weird at all. Minho would push him into the bed every night and climbed in beside him, blocking him from the rest of the room. Even when Minho was the one that was on watch for the night no one else climbed into the bed. Felix was starting to believe they really didn’t want him for sex, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want him for other things. Days turned into weeks and they still hadn’t seen land in awhile and they still didn’t ask Felix to help with anything. Seungmin had been excited to help him learn basic Korean and had been even more excited when Felix asked about anatomy. Spending time with Seungmin was easy. Seungmin was happy to answer all questions and would talk and talk and talk about academics as long as Felix was willing to listen. Changbin, Minho, and Jeongin all did their best to reach out and would invite Felix to do things with them. Chan was friendly and made a point to make sure Felix was okay, but he was also obviously meticulously keeping his distance. Making sure Felix didn’t feel crowded, which Felix appreciated but he was antsy. He hated having nothing to do and being still and he didn’t want to annoy the crew by doing something that would be in the way. He really didn’t want them to drop this act they had going where they were being super nice and careful. He still hadn’t quite wrapped his head around the fact that apparently they were sailing for Australia. He wasn’t sure what Chan gained from finding Felix’s family, but he’d learn soon when they landed.

The cabin was empty when Felix woke up. It normally was. No one wanted to wake him and despite weeks of a regular sleep schedule now, his body still hadn’t quite caught up on all the sleep he had lost, though the regular food had him gaining weight again and he wasn’t nearly as weak as he had been when they pulled him off the Scarlet Lady. He sat up in the bed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, looking around. Even the hammock was empty this morning, sometimes he’d wake up to find Jeongin, Hyunjin, or Seungmin still in the hammock depending on who was in it last. He took a minute to make the bed once he climbed out of it and then turned to look around the room. He tucked his shirt into his pants and tied the black sash they had given him around his waist to keep it in place. He didn’t have boots yet because they’d not come across a ship or land for awhile, they all claimed they’d get him his own clothes and boots when they next had a chance too, but Felix hadn’t decided if he believed they really would or not. Still, he appreciated that they had given him clothes to borrow at all. He wandered out onto the deck to find the others. Changbin and Seungmin were sitting crosslegged on the deck a pack of cards between them and Felix had learned quickly not to get involved in that so he would leave them be for now. Hyunjin was up in the crow’s nest, Chan was at the helm and Minho was beside him talking to him. Jeongin was in the rigging below the crow’s nest talking to Hyunjin and apparently working on something with one of the ropes. Jisung was also on the deck, one of the sails laid out over his lap, it looked like he was working on fixing it.

“ _Good morning, Felix!_ ” called Minho and Felix turned back to look at him.

“ _Morning,_ ” he said.

“ _Did you eat yet?_ ” asked Chan giving Felix a look that could only be described as concerned.

“ _I’ve got food for you,_ ” called Seungmin grabbing a bowl with his free hand and holding it out. Felix hurried over to take it from him.

“Thank you,” he told Seungmin who spared him a smile but didn’t look away from his game.

“Good morning, Felix-ah,” said Changbin also not looking away from the game.

“Good morning,” echoed Felix nodding. The two up in the rigging called greetings down to him and Jisung looked up from his sail.

“ _Morning, Lix,_ ” he called. “ _Want to sit with me?_ ” Well, he was the best option and Felix didn’t know Jisung as well as he knew Seungmin, but he did feel more comfortable around the shorter boy than he did with Chan or Changbin so Jisung was probably his best option. He picked a spot on the deck that would put him with his back against the rail, so no one could sneak up behind him and started eating.

“ _How are you?_ ” asked Jisung looking up at him to smile before turning back to his work.

“ _Okay,_ ” said Felix. He may never get used to being asked how he was feeling.

“ _Nice. We’re supposed to be close to the coast of Africa. Hyung, thinks we might land in a port tonight and then keep going in the morning,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _I love food in the African ports, it’s so good. The British ports suck ass. The food’s so bland._ ” Felix nodded like he had any idea what Jisung was talking about. The only food he had was what he had eaten back home in Australia and what they had on the Levanter. The other ships had barely fed him at all.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” asked Felix gesturing to the sail and setting aside his now empty bowl.

“ _Ah, it tore,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _So I’m sewing it back together._ ” Felix nodded and Jisung hesitated a moment.

“ _Do you want to help?_ ” he asked and Felix nodded again quickly. Jisung had asked him if he wanted to instead of just telling him to help. And Felix would actually have something to do instead of just awkwardly trying to stay out of the way. Jisung handed him extra supplies and walked him through how to do it.

“ _You’ve never sailed, right?_ ” asked Jisung and Felix shook his head.

“ _No. I’ve been on a lot of ships, but no. I’ve never actually sailed,_ ” said Felix. “ _My parents weren’t sailors._ ”

“ _Do you want to learn?_ ” asked Jisung. “ _It’s a good skill to have. Especially if you want to be able to move from place to place around the world as you like._ ” Did he want to learn to sail? Felix didn’t really care either way. But it would be something to do. Something useful, and maybe it would ensure they kept him around if he was helpful. At least long enough for them to reach Australia. He had to get home and if a ghost story of a pirate ship was what would get him there then that was fine. As long as he made it home it would be okay.

“ _Sure,_ ” he said in response to Jisung’s question.

“ _Cool,_ ” said Jisung brightly. “ _I’ll teach you then. I taught Minho-hyung and helped teach Changbin-hyung and Hyunjin-hyung, and I taught Jeonginnie too._ ”

“ _Hyunjin-hyung?_ ” asked Felix wrinkling his nose. He had been pretty sure only Jeongin added the honorific to Hyunjin’s name.

“ _Oh well, technically,_ ” said Jisung shrugging, “ _me and Seungmin don’t use it very often. But yeah, technically Hyunjinnie is older than both of us by a few months. Same year though. Seungmin’s only a couple weeks younger than me too but technically I’m his hyung._ ”

“ _Oh. I don’t know when your birthdays are,_ ” said Felix shaking his head. Jisung started rattling of birthdates for him and Felix tried to figure out where he was in the age line up.

“ _And mine’s September 14 th,_” said Jisung finally and Felix laughed. It surprised him, he hadn’t laughed in years. It just bubbled out of him with the surprise and Jisung only encouraged it by smiling brightly at him.

“ _What?_ ” he asked. “ _Is my birthday funny?_ ”

“ _No, no. Mine’s the 15 th,_” said Felix and Jisung gasped dramatically.

“Oh my god!” he yelled flailing his hands slightly like he had gone to hug him and caught himself and then didn’t know what to do with his arms. “You’re my twin! _We’re twins! Hell yeah! Chan-hyung! Felix is my twin now!_ ”

“What?” called Chan confused.

“Felix’s birthday is September 15th! He’s my twin,” yelled Jisung still excited and Chan laughed.

“That’s quite a coincidence,” said Minho smiling and shaking his head. Felix couldn’t wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the morning. The crew of the Levanter was so strange and Felix wasn’t sure why it was so easy for them to make him happy.

The sun was setting by the time they made landfall. Felix tried to stay out of the way as the crew went about docking the Levanter. He was expecting to be told to go to the cabin, maybe be locked in, maybe left with one of the others. He had no intention of leaving, the Levanter was his best bet to get back to Australia and so far they hadn’t hurt him in anyway. He wouldn’t have as much luck with other ships. But he was still surprised when Jisung tugged him over towards the front of the ship, handing him an extra bag.

“Okay, _you’re my buddy, Felix-ah,_ ” he said, “ _we’re getting food first because priorities other than that we get to do whatever because Chan-hyung and Seungmin-ah are restocking the necessary supplies and I think looking for books and Hyunjin and Minho-hyung are finding the medicine supplies we need to replace. So the rest of us don’t have official jobs until we all meet back up here tonight. Just listen for anything that sounds like important information, local gossip, Navy or pirate gossip, and anything on the Lady Marietta._ ”

“ _I’m going with you? Wait the Lady Marietta? Why do you need information on them?_ ” asked Felix feeling his chest tighten at the thought of ending up back where he had started.

“ _Course you’re coming, unless you want to stay here, but it’ll be boring,_ ” said Jisung pausing in tugging him over to the gang plank. Hyunjin and Minho had already headed off into the port while the others were finishing sorting everything they needed. Chan and Seungmin had a list they were going over together of items necessary to keep going before they would need to make another stop, hopefully they would get all the way to Australia before stopping again. Changbin and Jeongin seemed to be discussing what their own plans were.

“ _I can tagalong with one of the others instead and bring you back food,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _And we’re looking for the Lady Marietta because that’s who kidnapped Minho-hyung and you too and we can’t stop them or get justice for either of you if we can’t find them. They’re eluding the fuck out of us right now though, and unintentionally too. They’re kind of all over the place and all accounts of their trade routes are inaccurate because the British officials don’t want it written of exactly what they’re doing in their books._ ” They were putting a stop to the Lady Marietta kidnapping kids and selling them into slavery. They were going to get revenge for Minho. And Jisung implied for him too.

“ _Are you staying or coming with me?_ ” asked Jisung. The entire crew of the Levanter kept doing that, giving Felix options instead of orders. He had noticed they did it for Minho too when he hesitated to do things on the days that Felix had recently learned he and the others claimed were bad days. Apparently the entire crew had bad days where they weren’t as okay as they were most of the time, but Minho’s were the most obvious, though it was possible that it was just because Felix new best where he was coming from and his own experiences were most like Minho’s.

“ _How are we getting this food?_ ” asked Felix tugging his wrist out of Jisung’s hand and grabbing onto the back of his shirt instead, this way Jisung could use both hands and Felix could let go and wasn’t being pulled around.

“ _Money or trading,_ ” said Jisung gesturing to his own bag and then to the one he had handed Felix. Felix tugged it open and peered inside to find a handful of random small jewelry items as well as quite a few coins.

“ _Alright,_ ” said Felix nodding. “ _Let’s go. They won’t leave without us?_ ”

“ _Course not, we don’t leave anyone behind,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _It’s part of why we always go to shore in groups. That way if something happens you have backup and someone can come get help._ ”

“ _I count as backup?_ ” asked Felix surprised. Why would this crew trust him enough to come back and get help or even to fight for them if they got in trouble. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t, but still.

“ _Yes,_ ” said Jisung nodding and leading the way down the gangplank. “ _You’re part of this crew even if it is temporarily._ ”

“ _Sung! Be back before it’s too late!_ ” called Chan. “ _We’re meeting on the ship not at a tavern, alright?_ ”

“Okay, hyung!” called Jisung over his shoulder.

“ _Felix-ah, stay close to Ji and don’t take your bandages off. This isn’t a pirate port and soldiers will be looking for people that stick out,_ ” said Chan. Felix nodded quickly at that. He wasn’t sure if that meant Chan expected Jisung to keep Felix safe or if it was the other way around. From previous experience with the Levanter so far, Chan probably means so that Jisung can keep Felix safe, even if the fact of the matter is that if there’s a fight Felix will probably be better off.

“Come on, _come on, this way,_ ” said Jisung eagerly leading Felix off the docks and further into the small town. Felix had never been in Africa before and found himself looking around curiously, it looked like any other British colony port which was kind of disappointing but at the same time it wasn’t like Felix had ever actually gotten to explore one. 

“ _Where are we, Jisung?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _No idea,_ ” said Jisung shrugging. “ _I think we’re near the tip of the continent so it’s probably one of the South African colonial towns._ ”

“ _Have you ever explored much of the actual continent? Isn’t it really big?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _Yes it is and no I haven’t. We stick to the ocean for the most part,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _We can probably find books or a local that could answer questions if you want. If we’re lucky we can find a real local instead of a Brit._ ” Felix tried to smother a laugh at that and failed.

“ _We don’t really have time, right? You said food and shopping and then we have to get back, right?_ ” asked Felix and Jisung’s nose wrinkled.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said nodding. “ _Since we don’t know the port and we know it’s a colony port it’s better to be back to the ship before too long and before it gets too dark. Chan-hyung worries if he doesn’t know where everyone is after too long especially in a strange place._ _But he also doesn’t want to limit any freedom, doesn’t want to limit his own either, so the buddy system._ ” Jisung led them down a busier street and inhaled deeply.

“Something smells good,” he announced and led Felix through the crowd of people. Felix’s grip on his shirt tightened, worried that he would get jostled loose and lost and then how would he get back to the ship. They may not leave without Jisung but they would without Felix, he wasn’t important.

“ _Jisung, Jisung,_ ” said Felix and Jisung pauses in his path to look back at Felix.

“ _What? Is something wrong?_ ” asked Jisung and Felix hesitated a moment before shaking his head.

“ _Uh, can you hold my hand instead? I don’t want to get lost,_ ” said Felix and Jisung nodded immediately and offered his hand out palm up. Felix laced his fingers tightly through his quickly and Jisung squeezed his hand back just as tightly and started back down the street.

“ _You don’t have to ask to hold my hand, Lix,_ ” said Jisung shaking his head. “ _You can just reach for me. Seungmin-ah and Minho-hyung are the only ones that would rather be asked first._ ” Which made sense for Minho actually, Felix was a little surprised to hear that the crew actually bothered to make sure he was okay with touch first, but he had seen it in action in the past few weeks sailing with them. Every time any of them went to touch Minho they either asked or waited until he met them halfway. He hadn’t noticed with Seungmin but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen. Felix had just thought he was less physically affectionate than the rest of them.

“ _Why Seungmin?_ ” asked Felix and Jisung cocked his head in thought as they kept walking.

“ _I thought Hyunjin told you? Seungminnie’s with us because his dad wanted him out of the way, shipped him off to the Navy hoping not to see him again, and Changbin-hyung found him being harassed and almost raped,_ ” said Jisung, “ _he didn’t want anyone touching him for the first few weeks at all. Actually the only time he did was sleeping. I’m sure you noticed he sleeps better if someone else is there?_ ” Felix nodded.

“ _You or Changbin-hyung in particular,_ ” said Felix and Jisung nodded.

“ _Changbin-hyung is his preference honestly because Changbin-hyung was the first ‘safe’ person, you know? Jeonginnie sleeps with me when he has nightmares for the same reason,_ ” said Jisung nodding. Jisung had found Jeongin? Felix hadn’t known that, but it did explain why the youngest would often seek Jisung out when he looked like he was feeling overwhelmed. Who would that mean was technically Felix’s person if they were going by who ‘saved’ them? Chan was the only person that immediately came to mind and Felix wasn’t very fond of that. The captain had been nothing but nice and had gone out of his way to make sure Felix was comfortable and healthy and was taking him home. Actually, it’s entirely possible Felix is clinging to his distrust of the oldest simply because he was the captain and it had always been captains that had been the worst. But still, he was the captain and Felix wasn’t ready to confront the possibility of letting himself trust Chan yet or Changbin for that matter and honestly Hyunjin was intimidating and Felix might get along with Jeongin if they didn’t have to have a translator because Jeongin spoke the least amount of English and Felix didn’t speak enough Korean yet for the two of them to be able to use their combined knowledge of the other’s language to figure out how to actually converse, the youngest was always happy to be around Felix though so Felix did like being in a group with him.

“Okay, Lix?” asked Jisung glancing back at him again, which meant Felix had been quiet too long.

“Yes,” said Felix nodding. “ _Just thinking._ ”

“ _Okay, look, there that’s what smells so good,_ ” said Jisung gesturing to a small building on the corner that had open windows and appeared to be selling seafood out the window. Felix followed Jisung through the crowd over to the vendor and let Jisung pick the food out. It really did smell and look amazing. The woman that sold them the food was friendly though the man working with her looked skeptical of them until they paid with real money.

“ _Where are you boys from?_ ” he asked.

“ _We’re sailors, sir,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _Our crews really small and from all over the place. We like traveling and seeing new places it’s fun and you get to learn a lot and eat a lot of food. I’m from Bahia Dolorosa originally and he’s from Australia, born and raised you know? Second generation._ ”

“ _Then his parents are criminals,_ ” said the man.

“ _You’d damn the children for the actions of the parents? Seems immoral to me, but I guess that’s your business not mine,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _He doesn’t even know what his parents did to end up there. You know some of those crimes are just made up to get people out of the way by the aristocrats, right? Though it’s not like I can judge for sure on that. After all my official government is Spain not Britain. Thank you for the food, you have a good day, sir._ ” He handed Felix his portion of the food and pulled him back into the crowd quickly.

“ _Why’d you tell him that I didn’t know what my parents did?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _And get the soldiers called on us? No thanks,_ ” said Jisung shaking his head.

“ _You’d have been fine though,_ ” said Felix and Jisung just shook his head again.

“ _You wouldn’t have,_ ” he said and then gestured to the food. “ _Try it. Try it._ ” Felix hesitated a moment and then took a bite out of it. The flavors exploded in his mouth and he could feel his eyes widen. Jisung laughed and took a bite out of his own.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” whispered Felix. “ _What’s in this? How’d they do that? Can we bring some back?_ ”

“ _Chan-hyung and Seungmin-ah will pick some up while we’re here,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _Good, yeah?_ ”

“ _This is the best thing I have ever eaten,_ ” said Felix nodding and taking another bite. Jisung laughed again and started back through the crowd. They wandered in and out of different shops for awhile while they ate and Felix tried to pay attention to the conversations around them. Jisung bought him green cloth at one point that was as close to matching the color of Jisung’s necklace as they could find and then proceeded to wrap it loosely around the bandaged wrist that his brand was on.

“ _For when the bandages come off,_ ” he explained, “ _like Minho-hyung’s._ ” Something warm bloomed in his chest at that and he couldn’t help but smile at the green cloth wrapped around his wrist every time it caught his eye after that. It felt like protection, Jisung cared about him being okay. They spent several hours shopping and Felix found himself actually having fun.

“ _We should head back,_ ” said Jisung glancing at the sky and then at the street around them. “ _Before it gets too much later. Hyung, will start to worry._ ” Felix nodded and followed as Jisung started back through the town towards the ocean. The streets were a little busier than they had been at sunset and the shops were lit up and louder as drunk locals and sailors alike enjoyed their night.

“Stay close,” said Jisung turning down a louder street, one Felix probably would have avoided back in Australia, but Jisung seemed unbothered other than gently tugging Felix closer into his side.

“ _Watch where you’re walking, Lix. I know it’s interesting, but it’s also dark and busy and I don’t want to lose you,_ ” said Jisung.

“ _Right, right,_ ” said Felix nodding and trying to get closer to Jisung. Jisung grimaced and his grip on Felix’s hand tightened and Felix could have sworn that for a moment Jisung’s eyes had glazed over.

“ _Felix, I’m serious, stay right with me,_ ” he repeated which was odd. They had been being careful to phrase things as requests and not telling Felix what to do, Jisung looked stressed.

“ _I will. I am,_ ” insisted Felix. “ _Is something wrong?_ ”

“ _Not yet,_ ” said Jisung eyes darting around the busy street, trying to find someone. Yelling started and the crowded street got infinitely busier. Soldiers and civilians alike were crowding into the street, a couple of people went running by clearly being chased. In the chaos of the street, despite Jisung holding tightly to Felix and Felix tightening his own grip in return Jisung’s hand slipped from his.

“ _Felix!_ ” yelled Jisung and Felix turned trying to find him immediately panic spiking through him. He couldn’t get left behind, he couldn’t lose Jisung, what would happen to him if he couldn’t find the other and couldn’t find his way back. He didn’t want to lose his way home. But more than that, he didn’t want to lose Jisung. He had to find him. He pushed through the crowd in the direction Jisung had gotten pulled looking for the pirate desperately. He would find him. The chaos of the street didn’t slow it only picked up and Felix found himself being pushed around in the crowd. He hadn’t ever hated being short before, it had been a help in people underestimating him, but he didn’t have the strength he used to and was having a much more difficult time getting through the crowd of people and definitely couldn’t find Jisung.

“ _Jisung!_ ” he yelled. “ _Jisung!_ ” If there was a response Felix didn’t hear it above the crowd. A hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him harshly into an alley and Felix knew immediately it was far too large to be Jisung. He whirled around to find himself facing a much larger soldier with a rifle glaring at him.

“ _You’re one of the pirates, aren’t you?_ ” he demanded.

“ _What? No,_ ” said Felix confused. “ _Pirates? Here?_ ”

“ _Don’t play dumb,_ ” said the man, “ _You and I both know you’re part of the pirates that landed on our shore this morning. You’ll face the full extent of the law if I don’t decide to kill you right now._ ”

“ _Mate, I only got here like three hours ago,_ ” said Felix shaking his head. “ _Whoever you’re looking for from this morning it ain’t me._ ” The soldier scoffed and pointed his rifle more firmly at Felix’s chest and Felix desperately wished he had any of his weapons on him, or that he was back to the strength he used to have. As it was, he was probably going to die in this alley.

“ _Keep telling me lies and I’ll shoot you faster,_ ” said the soldier aiming for Felix’s chest. Fuck this was going to hurt.

“ _I’m not,_ ” said Felix.

“ _He’s really not,_ ” said Jisung from behind the soldier and Felix heard a pistol cock. The soldier froze.

“ _Give him your gun,_ ” said Jisung and the soldier growled slightly but handed over his rifle.

“ _He’s got a dagger too, Lix, take that,_ ” instructed Jisung and Felix hurried to step closer and work the dagger free of the soldier’s belt.

“ _Anything else?_ ” he asked.

“ _How rude was he?_ ” asked Jisung.

“ _To what comparison?_ ” asked Felix baffled. How was he supposed to know what qualified as rude. “ _He threatened to kill me, but so has almost everyone I’ve talked to in seven years._ ”

“ _Good enough for me,_ ” said Jisung, “ _take his money too then. He’s probably got restraints on him somewhere if you can find those, that’d be great. I’d rather not sacrifice my bandana._ ” The soldier started cussing them out as Felix quickly found his money and shoved it into his own bag and then found his manacles and made quick work of locking his hands behind his back. Jisung helped him get the soldier sat on the ground in the alley and then turned to check on him.

“Okay?” he asked. “ _You’re not hurt? Damn, I thought for sure I was going to have to kill that asshole, that I wouldn’t get here fast enough._ ”

“ _What? No, I’m okay,_ ” said Felix shaking his head. “ _What do you mean fast enough? He said something about pirates this morning?_ ”

“ _Yeah, some other Korean pirates landed this morning, that’s what I got from the crowd anyway. They’re not looking for us we just got unlucky,_ ” said Jisung, “ _we need to get back to the Levanter. Hyung’s going to be fucking panicking._ ” Felix offered his hand and Jisung grabbed it tightly. Felix held on as tightly as he could as Jisung hurried them through the streets, practically running, he wasn’t losing his grip again.

“ _What did you mean you were worried you wouldn’t get to me fast enough?_ ” asked Felix. Jisung gestured vaguely to his head.

“ _I had a vision, and normally I can’t prevent them from happening but sometimes I can. We got fucking lucky I managed to this time. He was going to assault you,_ ” said Jisung, “ _give like five more minutes._ ”

“ _I thought you only saw death,_ ” said Felix and Jisung nodded as they ran, they were quickly nearing the docks.

“ _Yes, I’d have killed him,_ ” said Jisung in explanation. Which made Felix unreasonably happy. Jisung would have killed a soldier for hurting Felix? No one had ever done something like that before. Well, there was the Captain of the Scarlett Lady, but technically Chan and Minho killed him for Minho not for Felix.

“ _Oh,_ ” said Felix, “ _thanks._ ” Jisung glanced back at him startled.

“ _I didn’t actually do anything,_ ” he said. 

“ _You prevented that and that you would have is enough,_ ” said Felix shaking his head. “ _No one’s ever killed anyone for hurting me. The only person that’s ever tried was Lele, and I’m pretty sure it got him killed._ ”

“ _Lele?_ ” asked Jisung.

“ _There were a few of us on one ship at one point,_ ” said Felix nodding. “ _Ones like me with the scorpion. Lele was closest to my age and the youngest. He didn’t speak English at the time, I was the only one that did actually that was on the ship. There was some Nordic languages and then Chinese. Lele was Chinese. So was Eight._ ”

“ _Those aren’t their real names are they?_ ” asked Jisung and Felix shook his head.

“ _I know Lele was a nickname, technically we weren’t supposed to have names. He picked his though. And Eight couldn’t talk at all because he kinda bit someone so they kept him gagged. We called him Eight because,_ ” Felix cut himself off at that and gestured to his wrist. “ _Only eights._ ”

“ _Oh,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “ _Maybe we’ll find them._ ”

“ _I don’t think so,_ ” said Felix quietly shaking his head. Jisung nodded slightly. There were probably thousands of people that the merchants had kidnapped, chances of Felix’s friends being alive or them being able to find them weren’t good. The crowd thinned out as they made it to the docks, but there were far more soldiers. They dodged around them to get to the Levanter, the rest of the crew was already there.

“Chan! Chan! They’re here!” yelled Jeongin reaching to pull Jisung up and over the side, since they had pulled the gang plank up so there wasn’t easy access. Hyunjin reached for Felix and pulled him up.

“We’ve got them!” yelled Hyunjin as he and Felix tumbled to the deck.

“Drop sails! Hoist anchor!” yelled Chan, “Let’s get out of here!” The crew moved quickly to follow orders and Felix did his best to help with the anchor, the only thing he actually knew how to do. It wasn’t long until they had left the port far behind them and were out on the open ocean once more, headed towards Australia.

“ _What happened?_ ” asked Felix.

“ _A crew called the Fearless was there,_ ” said Hyunjin, “ _would have been fine if the town’s people hadn’t then assumed every Asian person there was part of their crew. People are stupid._ ” Felix had heard of the Fearless, at least half their crew was supposed to be ex-Navy and everyone else was a scattered collection of terrifyingly good pirates. They were younger, but were definitely a force to be reckoned with. Hopefully they weren’t going the same direction as them, Felix didn’t really want to end up in the middle of a pirate battle.

It’s several nights later when Felix is woken in the middle of the night by a loud crash and then violent screaming. Minho jerks awake beside him as does Jeongin who’s on the other side of Chan in the window. Hyunjin is at the helm and comes running as Chan jerks awake. It takes Felix a moment to realize Jisung is on the floor, having fallen out of the hammock and is who is screaming as if he’s dying. His eyes are wide open and solidly black all the way through and his body is spasming violently against the wooden floor. Changbin wakes up in the chair as Minho and Chan both scramble out of bed and to the floor and manages to get a half awake Seungmin up and out of the chair as well. Minho manages to get underneath Jisung’s head to keep him from slamming it into the floor more than he already has and Chan pins his legs down.

“Arms, Min, get his arms, he’s going to hurt himself,” said Chan frantically and Minho tries to catch Jisung’s wrists. Changbin grabs one and Seungmin realizes what’s going on and hurries to grab the other.

“ _What’s happening?_ ” asked Felix and Hyunjin who had only just now reached the doorway moves over towards him.

“ _Jisung’s having a Nightmare,_ ” he explained, “ _if they don’t hold him down he’ll hurt himself. He’s broken his own arms before during them, when we thought it was probably better not to hold him down, at least if we hold him down he can’t break his own bones. Shit, was he in the hammock?_ ”

“Yes,” grunted Seungmin struggling to keep Jisung’s wrist to the floor given the other boy was spasming with supernatural strength at the moment.

“ _Can’t we wake him up?_ ” asked Felix confused.

“ _No. No, Lix, it’s not a nightmare, it’s a Nightmare, a dream about a violent future,_ ” said Hyunjin shaking his head. “ _We can’t wake him. We just have to ride it out. He doesn’t remember them normally either or if he does he doesn’t talk about it. They’re futures we won’t live to see so it doesn’t make that much of a difference anyway._ ” The screaming dies down and Jisung’s voice sounds hoarse as it does, after another painfully long few seconds his body slowly stops spasming and his eyelids flutter slightly and the black bleeds back out to their normal color. His face immediately scrunches up into pain and his eyes roll back into his head and his body goes limp. The four holding him down release him once he goes limp and everyone looks a little worse for wear.

“Hyunjin-ah, can you check his head? He probably hit it when he fell out of the hammock and he definitely hit it against the wood a few times before Minho got to him,” said Chan and Hyunjin nodded and moved over to check on Jisung. He’s quiet for several minutes.

“He banged the shit out of his head,” muttered Hyunjin, “severe concussion. I got it fixed, and I don’t think there will be any lasting damage since I fixed it pretty close to immediately, but he’s probably going to be pretty out of it for the next day or so.” Chan rubbed his forehead and nodded.

“He’s not allowed to sleep in the hammock anymore,” he said and everyone else agreed quickly. Minho carefully picked him up now that Hyunjin was done.

“ _Felix, Jisung in the bed, okay,_ ” he stated firmly and Felix nodded quickly scooting over so Minho could lay Jisung down next to him. He’d share the bed with Jisung and Minho if that meant there wouldn’t be a repeat of that. Jisung wouldn’t hurt him, had been willing to kill someone for hurting Felix. Minho got Jisung settled into the bed and carefully climbed in next to him, sitting with his back against the headboard, clearly not planning to go back to sleep.

“Who’s going back to sleep?” asked Chan and Seungmin and Changbin both claimed they were going to. Jeongin hesitated looking between the bed and Chan before finally shaking his head.

“ _Felix-ah, can Innie sleep in the bed with you too?_ ” asked Chan immediately figuring out the problem. “ _He’s not going to go back to sleep if he’s not next to Jisung._ ” Felix didn’t trust Jeongin nearly as much as he trusted Jisung, but he also wasn’t about to deny the youngest making sure that Jisung was okay so he nodded. Chan ushered Jeongin into the bed and they rearranged again and Felix found himself cuddled against the mermaid in order for there to be room for all four of them.

“ _Jin, take the window, I’m going to the helm,_ ” said Chan. Hyunjin tried to protest but didn’t actually get anywhere and the room fell quiet again as Hyunjin made himself comfortable in the window, Seungmin claimed the hammock and Changbin went back to his chair. Chan left for the helm and peace fell over the Levanter again. Felix didn’t mean to fall asleep but the next thing he knew his eyes were blinking back open and the first rays of dawn were peeking through the window. Everyone else was still asleep, other than Minho who was dutifully keeping watch incase Jisung needed something. Felix sat up and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep after that.

“Morning, Lixie,” whispered Minho.

“Morning, hyung,” echoed Felix just as quietly. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully, even Jisung squished between Jeongin and Minho looked peaceful. Felix carefully brushed Jeongin’s hair out of his face and then crawled out of the bed. He felt antsy and needed to move or do something.

“ _Chan-hyung is on watch,_ ” said Minho and Felix nodded.

“With him,” he said hoping that explained and Minho looked surprised but nodded. Felix grabbed the boots that Seungmin and Chan had gotten him while they were in the last port, but didn’t put them on as he left the room. He headed out to the deck and looked around at the silence for a moment. Chan was up at the helm, watching the horizon and keeping them on course. He looked tired, but not like he was ready to sleep anytime soon. Felix paused to pull his boots on and then climbed up towards the helm. Chan noticed him and smiled, though he looked as surprised as Minho had been.

“ _Morning, Felix-ah,_ ” he said, “ _you’re up early._ ” Felix nodded.

“ _Woke up with the dawn, couldn’t go back to sleep,_ ” he explained.

“ _Was it sharing with Innie and Jisungie? You could have said no, Lix,_ ” said Chan.

“ _Or taken the hammock,_ ” agreed Felix nodding. “ _They were fine. I didn’t mind sharing. Jisung won’t hurt me. And Jeongin won’t do anything that would hurt him so it’s okay._ ” Chan nodded smiling slightly.

“ _That’s good,_ ” he said. “ _I’m glad you feel like you can trust some of us. We should make it to Australia sometime this afternoon._ ” Which meant Chan had been using his magic more than he already had and way more than he probably should have been all night.

“ _Are you okay? Shouldn’t you take a break? It takes a lot of energy right, hyung? You didn’t get hardly any sleep last night,_ ” said Felix immediately worried and Chan only looked more surprised.

“ _I’m fine, Lix,_ ” he said shaking his head. “ _I don’t ever sleep after one of Sung’s nightmares. Can’t. I don’t normally sleep again until he’s awake enough to be coherent again._ ” Chan really did care about his crew, these boys really were family to him. Of course he wouldn’t be able to sleep not knowing if Jisung really was okay or not.

“ _Why’d you save me?_ ” asked Felix and Chan looked away from the horizon again to look at him.

“ _Because you needed it. No one deserves that,_ ” he said. “ _You think I saved you? When did that change?_ ” Felix leaned against the rail with his back, turned so he could still see Chan.

“ _That port in Africa. Me and Jisung got separated and some soldier cornered me. Jisung found me luckily, apparently he had a vision and if he hadn’t gotten there in time that soldier was going to. Would have done what every other human in my life since I got kidnapped has done to me. No one’s ever offered to kill someone for me before that,_ ” said Felix shaking his head. “ _And if you were going to force me to be a slave again you’d have done it before I was strong enough to make it difficult._ ”

“ _You don’t think you could fight us off still?_ ” asked Chan. Felix smirked slightly.

“ _I think I might be able to now. Learning to sail since we left Africa had helped a lot,_ ” he said nodding. “ _I’ve been too busy avoiding you to thank you yet. So thanks for getting me off that ship._ ”

“ _You don’t need to thank me for that, Felix,_ ” said Chan shaking his head. “ _Please don’t actually. That’s the bare minimum of human decency you deserve better than that._ ”

“ _You are the only person in the world that thinks that. You’re very odd, hyung. Thanks for letting me be part of your crew,_ ” said Felix quietly, “ _and for giving me space and not being mad that I didn’t believe you._ ”

“ _Seriously, Felix-ah, don’t worry about it,_ ” insisted Chan nodding. “ _Are you looking forward to being home?_ ” Felix frowned surprised as he realized suddenly that he wasn’t all that excited about it anymore.

“ _I don’t know,_ ” he said finally. “ _What do I do after I’ve made it? Getting home has been the only reason I’m alive for the past few years. I don’t know who I am after that._ ”

“ _Whoever you want to be. You get to find something new to strive for after,_ ” said Chan smiling, “ _life’s an adventure and don’t let anyone pin you to one goal for the rest of it. You’re smart, Lix, you’ve got a bright future ahead of you no matter what you choose._ ”

“ _Maybe I want to sail and see the world,_ ” said Felix quietly. Chan shrugged.

“ _Then you’ve always got a place with us and most pirate crews and a couple merchants too, you tell them you’re from me and they’ll let you on no problem,_ ” said Chan nodding. They would let him stay? After nearly a month and a half of him claiming all he wanted was to get home? He wasn’t sure he was ready to leave these boys behind anymore. He had gotten attached somehow, and without him noticing too. He was seeing his parents no matter what, but he was going to miss this. He was going to miss getting to learn to sail, Changbin attempting to teach him slight of hand, Seungmin and his endless curiosity, Jeongin’s sweet and mischievous personality, Minho’s steady presence when Felix needed him, Jisung pulling him headfirst into every new adventure, Hyunjin’s ability to make Felix smile even when he was struggling to remember what it was like to breathe, and Chan always right where everyone needed him, ready to catch them when they were falling and help them find their feet again. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to go, but who was he if he didn’t finally reach his goal now that it was in reach. Footsteps echoed on the deck beneath them and Seungmin sleepily made an appearance and called good morning to both of them before corralling Felix off to help him make breakfast for everyone.

Jisung wakes up mid morning and is a little disoriented but by the time he wakes for the second time early afternoon he’s fully coherent and back to himself. Australia comes into view mid afternoon like Chan predicted and Hyunjin and Minho pack the bag that Jisung had given Felix full of everything that been given to him and then extra just in case. Everyone is antsy as they pull into port and the air lacks the excitement that normally comes with landing. Felix gets hugs from everyone, the first time he’s let most of them hug him, and asked multiple times if he’s sure he has everything.

“ _You’re sure you don’t want anyone to go with you?_ ” asked Chan worriedly. “ _What if something’s happened?_ ”

“ _I’ll be fine, hyung,”_ insisted Felix shaking his head.

“ _We’ll be back in a year. In exactly a year, okay. To make sure you’re alright,_ ” said Jisung seriously.

“ _You’re always welcome to stay,_ ” said Chan nodding. “ _We’ll be here until tomorrow night too._ ”

“ _Thanks for everything,_ ” said Felix nodding. “ _You’ll be back in exactly a year? You promise. I’m going to worry if you aren’t._ ” Everyone agreed quickly and Felix got one last hug from Minho before he headed down to the dock.

“I don’t like him going alone. What if they aren’t there? What if someone’s expecting it?” muttered Chan.

“We’ll follow him,” said Changbin quickly and Seungmin nodded. Chan hesitated before nodding in agreement.

“Okay, don’t let him see you,” he said. The two of them agreed quickly and hurried down to the dock below to make sure they didn’t lose Felix.

“Alright, let’s stock up on supplies,” said Chan, “and ask around about the Lady Marietta.”

“I’ll go for supplies,” said Hyunjin and Minho volunteered to go with him.

“Me and Innie will look around the town and see what we find,” said Jisung nodding.

“I’ll stay on the docks, ask around what the fishermen have heard,” said Chan, “stay together.”

“Be careful,” said Minho looking at Chan who nodded.

“Of course,” he agreed. The group dispersed quickly from there to scatter through the town.

The docks were bigger than Chan remembered and Sydney was practically a full city by this point from what Chan could tell. He had learned next to nothing about the Lady Marietta and hoped that the others had more luck. He was headed back to the Levanter to see if anyone else had returned and found a small fishing boat had parked next to the Levanter at the docks. It was manned by only a teenager who appeared to be struggling with his nets and his ropes.

“ _You’re tying your knot wrong, mate, that’ll slip right off,_ ” said Chan moving over to take the rope from the boy to tie it to the dock for him.

“ _How’d you do that?_ ” asked the boy sounding frustrated. “ _I’ve been trying for nearly thirty minutes._ ”

“ _Here, I’ll teach you,_ ” said Chan untying it to walk the boy through it. Teaching the boy how to tie his boat to the dock, turned into teaching him the right knots for the rest of the ropes and the right way to man the sails and turned into Chan sitting on the dock with him, helping him fix the holes in his net.

“ _I’ve never seen you around before,_ ” said the boy and Chan shook his head.

“ _We’re dropping someone off. Found him a long way from home and told him we’d bring him back,_ ” said Chan nodding. “ _We’re not staying long and we’ll head out tomorrow night._ ”

“ _Ah, are you traders?_ ”

“ _Not really,_ ” said Chan shaking his head. “ _Adventurers I guess. We’re all pretty young, have no where else to go, just found somewhere to belong out on the ocean. It works._ ”

“ _Sounds nice,_ ” said the boy wistfully, “ _freeing._ ”

“ _It is. I love it out there,_ ” said Chan nodding. “ _How’d you end up fishing on your own with no one to teach you?_ ”

“ _My granddad is a fisherman, we lived in one of the smaller towns along the coast, but there’s not been many fish out there recently and granddad fell ill,_ ” said the boy nodding. “ _So it’s up to me to make money to keep the rest of us fed and clothed. Me and grandma moved back to the city to find work or better fishing. My sister’s still out there taking care of granddad._ ”

“ _I’m sure you’re doing a great job and your grandma appreciates the help,_ ” said Chan nodding.

“ _What about your family?_ ” asked the boy.

“ _My crew is my family,_ ” said Chan nodding. “ _There’s only seven of us to begin with. It’s me and my brothers._ ”

“ _I heard the Levanter only has seven living members and the rest are ghosts,_ ” said the boy. “ _The older fishermen and the traders always have lots and lots of tall tales. Grandma says I shouldn’t believe any of them. You’ve probably seen a lot, haven’t you? Ever met any pirates?_ ”

“ _Sure,_ ” said Chan nodding. “ _The Twilight, I don’t know if you’ve heard of them. They’re Korean pirates._ ”

“ _Wow, how’d you survive?_ ”

“ _Ah, it was in a tavern actually,_ ” said Chan shaking his head. “ _There wasn’t a fight, they were perfectly civil. Actually traded information with us._ ”

“ _Oh?_ ” asked the boy. “ _I didn’t know that was possible. Everyone says pirates are savages and thieves and destined for hell._ ” Chan shrugged.

“ _You’ll find everyone says a lot of things that are generally not very true,_ ” said Chan nodding.

“ _What about witches and sirens?_ ” asked the boy eagerly.

“ _Yes and both are wonderful people,_ ” said Chan nodding. “ _Met a boy that was octopus mer, he had giant tentacles and could change his appearance to match his surroundings and disappear, it was incredible._ ”

“ _Wow,_ ” said the boy eyes widening. “ _I’m not sure I believe you. Grandma definitely wouldn’t._ ” Chan shrugged.

“ _Believe what you want, I don’t really care,_ ” he said. “ _You haven’t heard anything about a ship called the Lady Marietta, right?_ ”

“ _Ah, yes, it’s a trade ship, right? It used to dock here frequently and it hasn’t in a couple years. It was here about two months ago and headed north and west, I think to India._ ” said the boy nodding. “ _They’re normally around India this time of year I think._ ”

“ _Now why would no one else in this godforsaken city tell me that,_ ” complained Chan rolling his eyes.

“ _I don’t know. That’s weird. Maybe I shouldn’t have told you,_ ” said the boy frowning. “ _Why are you looking for them?_ ”

“ _They picked up my brother from Seoul, South Korea, years ago. We need information on where they found him and if his family’s alive,_ ” said Chan not wanting to tell this boy that he had helped Chan in a quest to kill the captain of the Lady Marietta. The boy nodded.

“ _It’s weird that no one would help you,_ ” he said, “ _maybe they just didn’t want to tell you the wrong thing. Because it has been awhile and it might have changed it’s usual routes at this point._ ”

“Hyung,” called Changbin moving towards them, Seungmin on his heels. Hyunjin and Minho weren’t far behind.

“Hey,” called Chan, “did he get home?”

“Yes, he made it home, his mom cried,” said Seungmin nodding. “I don’t think he’s coming with us.” Chan nodded.

“That’s good, that he made it home,” said Chan nodding. “Hyunjin-ah, Minho-yah, you find everything we need?”

“Yep, all good,” said Hyunjin nodding. “It’s weird he’s really gone.” Chan nodded.

“Innie and Jisung went into town if anyone’s wanting to catch up with them,” said Chan and the group shrugged.

“Find anything on the docks?” asked Seungmin.

“Generally unhelpful people and then my friend here,” said Chan gesturing to the boy. “ _Hey, these are some of my brothers._ He says he thinks they headed to India from here about two months ago so that’s our next destination.”

“India? Wow,” said Seungmin brightening immediately. “I always wanted to go to India. My dad would kill me.” It didn’t take them long to get things sorted on the ship again and Chan finished helping the boy with the nets, Hyunjin joining them on the dock to help make it go faster.

“ _Thank you for helping, I really wasn’t sure how I was going to fix that, it would have taken me ages and still not have been right,_ ” he said shaking his head. “ _I need to get the fish I did manage to catch into the city to my grandma before it’s too late. She’ll probably already be worried about me._ ”

“ _Let us help,_ ” said Hyunjin nodding. “ _It’ll go faster with three than just you, right?_ ” The boy hesitated before agreeing and handing them both small buckets of fish to carry and grabbing his own. Hyunjin chats cheerfully with the boy as they make their way into the small city, happily talking about how his dad had been a fisherman too and he only knew what his mom had told him because he died young and that he’s pretty sure Jisung’s were fishers of some kind but no one’s really sure since Jisung’s parents dropped him off at the Spanish port when he was too young to remember but not too young to know what they were doing. It’s almost normal and for a moment Chan wonders what it would be like to live in a city and not as a pirate living life at the will of the wind. The boy’s grandma’s merchant stall is empty when they get there and he and Hyunjin help him get the buckets in their right spot and his grandma heads over towards them from where she had been talking to another staller owner on the street.

“Look, hyung, those necklaces are pretty, you think Innie would like them?” asked Hyunjin pointing at the next stall over and Chan looked over to see and nodded.

“Probably,” he said, “they’d match the beads, Minho-yah bought him.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” said Hyunjin eagerly. “Do you have money on you?” Chan dug through his pockets quickly and passed over his coins to Hyunjin who headed over to the next stall over.

“ _Oh is he buying something?_ ” asked the boy.

“ _Yeah, our youngest brother has beads from one of the other ports we’ve stopped in and Hyunjin thinks those ones over there will match,_ ” said Chan nodding.

“ _Beads?_ ” asked the boy, “ _not a necklace?_ ”

“ _Oh, no, for his hair,_ ” said Chan shaking his head. “ _Braided out of the way so it’s not in his face all the time, except it’s still in his face anyway. Hyunjin keeps his out of the way with a hairband, but Jeongin-ah doesn’t normally tie it back unless we’re in a port. It sort of draws attention._ ”

“ _Because of the beads,_ ” said the boy nodding.

“ _Oh no. It’s blue,_ ” said Chan distractedly.

“ _Blue?_ ” asked the boy and Chan nodded.

“ _It’s really pretty a really vibrant blue,_ ” he said, “ _but it’s not really the kind of attention he wants so he keeps it hidden we we’re in towns._ ”

“ _Did you have much luck, grandson? Oh, you’ve made a friend,_ ” said his grandmother coming over, a pair of soldiers were with her and were already looking over the fish, apparently looking for dinner.

“ _Yes, he helped me repair the net, it tore on me today, taught me to tie the boat to the dock too,_ ” said the boy nodding. “ _He’s only here for the day and offered to help me carry stuff into town. They’re dropping off their friend back home and then headed to India. Doesn’t that sound exciting?_ ”

“ _Sounds dangerous,_ ” said his grandma with a chuckle squeezing his shoulder slightly and then turning to Chan who turned to face her.

“ _Thanks for helping out, let me offer you a fish,_ ” she said smiling only to freeze and her face went dark. “ _You. What the hell are you doing here?_ ”

“ _I’m sorry? Do I know you?_ ” asked Chan confused.

“ _What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be gone or dead. Figures someone like you couldn’t do anything right,_ ” said the woman scowling. “ _Go back to hell where you’re father came from. Seducing my daughter into sin with a demon. Demon child, stay out of our lives._ ”

“ _Whoa,_ ” said Chan stepping back, “ _the fuck is wrong with you? I never even knew my dad and my mom died well over a decade ago. What’s your problem?_ ”

“ _You are my problem. Haunting my family. You caused my daughter and my son-in-laws deaths, you’ve brought this family nothing but ill,_ ” hissed the woman, “ _good soldiers, this boy is a witch born of a witch and he keeps popping up like bad luck to ruin my family. It makes sense that my husband would fall ill right as he comes back around._ ”

“ _I’m pretty sure I would remember you, ma’am, and I’m not a witch,_ ” said Chan shaking his head. “ _And I haven’t been in Sydney for around a dozen years now._ ”

“ _Is your name or is it not Christopher? A good Christian name wasted on the likes of you,_ ” said the woman and Chan took another few steps back baffled.

“What?” he muttered. “No. No. Dammit. This is why I’ve not been back.”

“ _You see he’s speaking the Devil’s language,_ ” insisted the woman, “ _he’s cursing us right now. Arrest him._ ”

“ _You’re a fucking idiot,_ ” said Chan wilting slightly. “ _I’m speaking Korean. Because I am Korean. Believe me if I’d known that was my half brother I’d not have volunteered to come back here. And my name’s not Christopher, why would I want anything to do with you?_ _I don’t even use your family name anymore. Leave me the hell alone._ ”

“ _You see he admits it!_ ” insisted the woman and the two soldiers nodded. One of them grabbed Chan’s arm and he looked down at it and then up at the soldier.

“ _You’re under arrest for harassment of civilian and for witchcraft,_ ” he said pulling Chan out of the stall, the other soldier grabbed Chan’s other arm.

“ _I just told you I’m not a witch. You’ve never seen a witch have you?_ ” asked Chan. Hyunjin turned around at that point hearing the commotion and hurried over.

“Hyung?” he asked, hand going to where he had his pistol hidden. “What’s happening?”

“Apparently I’m under arrest for witchcraft because we managed to help my only living relatives who also apparently still want me dead,” said Chan frustrated.

“The hell?” asked Hyunjin. “ _Yah, let go of him. He’s not done anything to you._ ”

“ _He is under arrest for witchcraft,_ ” said the soldier insistently, “ _step aside. You wouldn’t want the witch to hurt you. They’re dangerous you know._ ” Hyunjin started to step forward but Chan stopped him.

“No. Hyunjin, go home,” insisted Chan quickly. “Get home, get back up. If they catch you they will kill you because you’re actually a witch. Run. Now.”

“ _But._ ” started Hyunjin only to get cut off again.

“ _Now, Jin,_ ” said Chan and Hyunjin nodded and spun about and took off down the street back towards the docks to get help. The soldiers pulled Chan down the street towards the prison, both the pirates and the soldiers missed the quiet boy with freckles that had been watching from a window with his mother.

“ _I have to go,_ ” he said. She smiled at him and nodded.

“ _Go, you’ve found your purpose, I expect letters when you can, come to visit. Your father will return from sea soon as well, he will be very happy to know you are well,_ ” she stated and hugged him tight. “ _Take whatever you need. Go save your friend._ ” Felix nodded and hurried to start gathering everything he would need.

Chan had looked over the cell when he was first shoved in it, determining how it was built and if he had anything he could use to get out. He did not. They had stripped him of his weapons upon entering the building. A man in the cell next to him had jeered at him and called a few inappropriate comments until Chan had grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him against the bars and threatened to rip his tongue out of his throat with his bare hands. None of the prisoners in the surrounding cells had bothered him after that. He could tell night was falling quickly as the light from the window diminished, his plan at the moment was to wait until one of the guards came by and steal something he could use to escape from one of them. What he hadn’t been expecting was the squad of soldiers and his own grandmother to arrive once the sun had fully dropped below the horizon.

“ _Get up,_ ” commanded one of the soldiers only to unlock the door and have a couple of them roughly pull Chan to his feet and out of the cell.

“ _What the hell is your problem now?_ ” demanded Chan.

“ _This kind woman is a well loved vendor in our city and her husband is on death’s door because of you. The sooner your execution is over the sooner he gets better,_ ” said the soldier that was apparently leading it. His grandmother looked him over without remorse.

“ _Are you sorry?_ ” she asked. “ _Sorry that you’ve gotten yourself into this situation._ ”

“ _You got me into this situation,_ ” said Chan, “ _I haven’t done anything. I haven’t been back to Australia since you shipped me off as little better than a slave on a merchant ship. I didn’t even remember what you looked like._ ” The woman huffed and turned around to walk ahead with two of the soldiers for protection.

“ _You all have a lot of faith in my ability to be a danger,_ ” said Chan rolling his eyes, “ _isn’t this excessive? What happened to due process of the law? Do I not get a trial?_ ”

“ _Witches don’t get trials,_ ” said the leader of the squad sneering at Chan. Chan gaped as a dark shadow dropped down to the floor from above them.

“ _Neither do immoral bastards,_ ” he said and Chan closed his eyes fast enough not to get blood sprayed in them when the shadow slit the man’s throat.

“Felix?” asked Chan, “ _what are you doing here? You went home._ ”

“ _What are you doing! Get him!_ ” yelled one of the soldiers and Chan twisted in their grip to try and help Felix.

“ _You are acting against the law!_ ” yelled one of the soldiers.

“ _So are you,_ ” said Felix kicking him harshly in the gut, sending the man careening to the ground. “ _An execution without a trial isn’t lawful, but that’s fine. Just means I get to be your judge, jury, and executioner._ ” Chan laughed loud and bright at that and managed to get free of the two holding him to knock one of them out and Felix took on the other one, leaving only one soldier left, with the old woman who was shaking and pale.

“ _You’re a monster,_ ” she whispered and Felix tugged his hood off and stepped forward.

“ _I’ll give you a fucking monster,_ ” he stated knives gleaming in his hands.

“ _Felix,_ ” said Chan stopping him, “ _no._ ”

“ _No? What do you mean no? You get to kill people for the rest of us but we can’t for you?_ ” he asked.

“ _I’d love to let you kill her, but the kids need her to survive,_ ” said Chan shaking his head. “ _I won’t take part in making their lives miserable just because she tried to kill her own grandson._ ”

“ _No grandson of mine is an abomination,_ ” hissed the woman.

“ _Then it’s a good thing I don’t have any living relatives as far as I’m concerned,_ ” said Chan. “ _Let’s go._ ” Felix scowled but nodded.

“ _I don’t like it. But fine,_ ” he said, “ _technically it’s your call._ ” The soldier backed out of their way quickly, trying to keep the woman safe and the two of them ran through the halls. They met up with the others near the entrance of the building, there were injured and dead soldiers scattered everywhere.

“Hyung!” called several of them at once and Chan smiled.

“Let’s go,” he called nodding, “before they call in reinforcements. Someone has my stuff?”

“Got it!” called Jisung holding it up and then tossing it to Chan who hurried to put everything back into place. The eight of them hurried back through the streets of Sydney to get to the Levanter. They climbed aboard and started preparing to leave.

“ _Don’t you need to go home?_ ” asked Chan turning to Felix and Felix gestured to a bag sat on the deck of the Levanter.

“ _Nope, brought everything I needed with me. Mom says I have to write and we need to be back to visit in a year and next time everyone’s supposed to come for dinner,_ ” said Felix nodding. “ _She’s very excited to get to adopt seven other boys. Shouldn’t you be at the helm, captain? I thought we had a kidnapper to catch._ ” Chan grinned. Everything was right with the world. Felix had found his place and Chan’s brothers were officially at seven, the Levanter had eight and they finally had a real lead on the Lady Marietta. He climbed up to the helm and the wind whipped around him filling the sails.

“Drop sails! Hoist anchor! Full speed,” he called. “It’s time to go to India.” Something was in the wind, adventure, freedom, power. It felt like they were on the precipice of something great and their time was finally coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! 
> 
> there will be more after this. at the moment i'm planning for the Lady Marietta confrontation to be in the next one. despite that being the over arching plot line for most of this series, i do have a plan for after so there will be more :D 
> 
> this will be edited at some point in the future......when i eventually am in the mood to edit things...who knows when that will be but it will happen eventually 
> 
> i don't really have anything else important to say.... thank you for reading. i love you all ♡♡♡


End file.
